


Spider-Man: Chapter One

by TheSilverFox



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFox/pseuds/TheSilverFox
Summary: Peter Parker was just a 15-year-old who lived an ordinary life like any other kid. But one day that changes because of a little spider-bite. After his uncle dies, he becomes the hero Spider-Man in order to fight criminals, but has to choose whether he wants an ordinary life or the life of a superhero.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets an offer to work with his idol Otto Octavius.

The school days at Midtown High usually dragged on in the minds of the students. The days just proceeded on like any other normal school day. The current lesson that the science teacher, Mr. Harrington, took place around 11:25 A.M. Some students were goofing off, some were talking to friends, some taking notes, and some students were doing it all. One student in particular was sporting a brown jacket with two electrons talking to each other, had blue jeans, and wore brown glasses that nearly matched the color of his hair, was just about to write down the last of Mr. Harrington's lecture, but the lunch bell rang loudly; signaling the large crowd of rowdy students racing down to the lunch hall. The student, named Peter Parker watched the students race out of the classroom. As he got up to leave, his teacher called out to him. The young man sighed quietly and walked up to his science teacher.. “Hey, Mr. Harrington. Is something wrong?” he asked curiously. 

Slowly, the teacher named Mr. Harrington turned to face Peter, wearing a yellow Midtown High jacket with his business shirt and tie linked his fingers together and propping his elbows up on the desk. “There's nothing wrong this time, Peter. I just wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Peter felt his heartbeat start to race, the heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears as he tried to recall what he might've done. Mr. Harrington raised his eyebrows up curiously and stood up, grabbing some paper from the printer as he spoke. “Relax Peter, I wanted to just ask you a question about your plans for the future. Do you know what your plans are for your future?"

A wave of relief washed over Peter at the statement. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he let a nervous chuckle escape his mouth. “Well... I don’t really have a set plan in motion, yet. I want to be a scientist, my best friend and I have a plan to work together on our goal.” Mr. Harrington nodded softly, letting a quiet hum out. “Interesting... Well, the reason I was asking was that I think you are one of the smartest people in this class, maybe in this school," he said. 

"Not the district itself of course. But anyway, I wanted to offer you a job, well more of an internship. You remember Otto Octavius right?” Mr. Harrington asked. “Famous scientist, nuclear physicist, and inventor, Otto Octavius? How could I? He only came here one time for a presentation to share some of his research with limb advanced prosthetics--” Peter spoke before being cut off by his teacher, “I actually think the correct term is prostheses.” 

Peter shrugged from this. “It's something, right? Anyways, what were you saying?” Mr. Harrington took a second to clear his throat, coughing into his sleeve “Right, well Otto recently told me that he was offering an internship for one student in this school and had me choose. The reason why I’m telling you about this is that out of all the kids here, you have some of the best grades and your GPA is high. If there was anyone I could pick, it would be you.” Peter had a complete look of shock on his face. He was surprised that he was just given a chance to work with his idol, Dr. Otto Octavius. 

If this was a dream, no-one better dare to wake him up from this. “Of course it’s not gonna be that easy. First off, you need to get three recommendations from teachers, faculty, or adults and you’ll have to do an interview." Harrington pointed out. "He asked me to help set up a time for when you could do that. Would you like to do that right now?” Body shaking, Peter got ahold of himself taking some deep breaths, “Sure, but I think we should talk about it on Monday. It’s lunch and I need to ask my aunt and uncle first.”

Mr. Harrington shook his head, “Very well. Hopefully, you accept the offer. I can’t imagine anyone else doing it. But you have until September 25th to turn it in. Here’s the sheet for signing up along with the rest of the requirements.” he gave off a recommendation paper to the boy, to which Peter grabbed it. “I’ll remember that, and thanks for talking to me about this. I hope you have a great weekend!” He then ran out of the class with excitement. 

“Thanks, Peter! You too!” Mr. Harrington yelled back. “Such a great kid, definitely one of the only people I know who hopes I have a good for anything. Not even my ex-wife did so.”

By the time Peter got to the cafeteria, the line for food already got long for him. Trying to breathe after running just a short distance, got in line, and it took a few minutes, but eventually, he got to the selection. He grabbed a tray, got a cheeseburger, some carrots, broccoli, and milk. He then proceeded to head to one of the tables where two people were sitting, one was a girl with long and straightened red hair, wore a green jacket and sported a school spirit shirt while the other one was a young man wearing a baggy brown jacket with a black shirt and brown jean, his hair was brown and unkept. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late,” he said, proceeding to have a bite of the cheeseburger on his tray.

“You don’t have to apologize. People can be late.” A long red-haired teenage girl said casually, taking a bit out of some small corn dogs with an amused grin on her face. “Thanks, MJ,” Peter said exhausted. “No problem Petey.”

Wanting to explain more about why it took a bit for him to get there and finally being able to breathe without trouble, he started to elaborate, “I was just talking with Mr. Harrington. He told me Doctor Octavius was offering an internship with someone at this school, and Mr. Harrington offered me in it!" Peter exclaimed with excitement. 

“Woah, back up, you mean the Doctor Octavius? Like, your idol?” Another teenage male asked as he sat the opposite where his friends were. Peter shook his head. “Yeah, Harry. I’m still mostly processing it you know?” Harry agreed, “Yeah, I get that.”

MJ pulled out a notebook on her hands. “Can you ask him to help me with this homework?” she asked in a playful tone. “Seriously though, this is kind of big for me.” MJ leaned close to Peter and sort of held onto him. 

“Don’t worry, we know, Tiger,” she said, smiling at him which caused him to blush a bit. “But don’t you have to do an interview first?” she asked as she let him go. “Well, yeah, but I have until Tuesday to do that and I was also wondering if you guys would help me with it? Kind of like a practice interview so I can get it right?” Peter asked. 

“Of course, Pete, would you want to do it maybe on Sunday?” Harry asked, taking a bite out of some of his carrots. Peter thought for a few seconds and then responded. “Yeah, I think I should be able to. I just have to ask my aunt and uncle first,” MJ had a small frown as she took a sigh. 

“Sorry, but I won’t be available on Sunday. I’m doing a story for the Bugle on Sunday.” Peter frowned, “So I guess only Harry would be able to help, which is fine. I’ll text you if my aunt and uncle say yes.” Harry nodded in agreement, ”Sounds good,” Before they could say anything else As Peter was about to finish his cheeseburger, the bell rang. Peter groaned in anguish, “I didn’t even get to finish lunch!” he said, setting his face on his tray.  
After changing, Peter and Harry headed out to the Gym and went to the bleachers where they saw MJ. She waved to them and they waved back going up to her and sitting in the same row. “Hey guys, ready for ‘hell’ again?” MJ asked jokingly. Peter rolled his eyes at this. 

“I was only joking that one time. One time, ok?" MJ slightly chucked before Harry butted in, “Sure you were ‘Mr. Anti-Physical activities’.” showing clear amusement through his voice. Peter crossed his arms and was trying to come up with a clever comeback, but before he could finalize his idea, he heard a loud shout, “Hey! Why aren’t you three on the bleacher?!”

It was from their teacher, Coach Wilson who came into the gym sporting Midtown High clothing like a jacket and hat while wearing a whistle around his neck, walking next to the stand he had holding a TV and a DVD Player. Some people on the bleachers were laughing at them while the others were quiet. The three were embarrassed upon getting shouted at and quickly ran up to the bleachers. “Hello everyone! I hope you are all ready for the excruciating training regiment we have planned! I assume you all know who Captain America is?” Someone got up and shouted. “No, we don’t!”

Nearly everyone in the bleachers laughed at that with Coach Wilson even seeming to smile, but it ended after a few seconds. “Very smart. Anyways, after the Battle for New York, Captain America did these tapes, I’m not sure why he actually decided to record these, but the state wants the gym teachers to do this, so whatever. Any questions?” The same person who interrupted had raised their hand, but the Coach either ignored it or didn’t see it and started the DVD. The video started off with a chair in the center of the camera when suddenly a man in a blue spandex suit equipped with patriotic imagery on it appeared out of the side of where the camera was recording and began talking in a false enthusiastic voice, “Hi. I’m Captain America. Whether you’re in the classroom, or on the battlefield, there is a complete difference between success and failure. Today, my good friend, your gym teacher, will be conducting the Captain America Fitness Challenge.”

Coach Wilson waved at his class. “Thank you, Captain. First, we’re going to do Station 1, which are sit-ups. So go grab a partner and get to it!" he yelled out before blowing out his whistle. Peter and MJ both turned over to each other. “Wanna be my partner?” they asked at the same time. “Jinx! Ok, can you just -- yeah I’ll stop.”

A voice called out near them, “We know you are dating! Do you need to basically shout it out almost every time?” They turned around and saw one of their classmates, whose hair was always groomed to look straight with a part of his hair popping out to the side and had a grin on his face. He was surrounded by his friends, one was an obese student with blond hair, and the other two others were tall but verying in size. “Oh hey, Flash.” Harry said, “Are you here to insult us or point out things people know?”

“Insult you? I wouldn’t think of it,” Harry crossed his arms and tossed him an angry look, “Quit the bullshit and leave along with your clique,” Flash face paused for a second confused by what Harry said and turned around to his friends, “What’s a clique?” Before one of them could answer he was stopped by Coach Wilson shouting, “Peter, Harry, MJ, Flash, Carl, Kenny, Randy! Why aren’t you in your stations? Do you think I want to call out all your names?” 

Flash was taken aback by this, “Uh, we were just--” Coach Wilson interrupted loudly, “I don’t want excuses, get over there!” They all quickly ran to their stations by sit-ups and as they did, Carl gave them the middle finger, Kenny gave a menacing look, while Randy who waved to them offering a smile that wasn’t of malice while the others didn’t bother to acknowledge the trio back there. 

“Why do bullies always go into some type of cliche?” MJ asked in confusion. Peter shrugged. “Beats me, I never bothered to understand why he hates me and by association you guys. Let’s just move on, partners?” Peter asked MJ.

“Of course!” MJ exclaimed enthusiastically as they walked to another station, leaving Harry by himself on another station, “All by myself I guess.”  
The school day had finally ended. And the bus had now gotten to Peter’s house next, with his head still laying on MJ’s shoulder as he seemed semi-asleep. MJ debated to herself whether to wake him up peacefully or loud. Well she picked the best option either way. “Wake up, sleepyhead.” MJ said, poking Peter in the face. 

“Our bus is ready to drop us off.” Peter was startled just by the poke. But after he realized what she said, his eyes went wide. “Crap!" he whispered quietly, as he got up from his seat and walked out the school bus with MJ following him.

When the bus left them, both teenagers started to walk to their individual houses. “Well, I hope you have a great weekend.” MJ said, twirling her hair. “I’ll try to, thanks.” Peter said. 

MJ then hugged him which he recuperated and made him blush a little from this, no matter how many times they did this routine. They ended the hug where Peter walked back to his house, entering and unlocking the door into the house where his uncle and aunt were home watching the local news. His uncle and aunts hair was graying and his uncle was wearing a brown coat with a black shirt underneath wearing blue jean like his wife while she was wearing a white and black striped shirt. “Hey, I’m home!” the boy announced himself. Both of his parental guardians noticed Peter, to which his uncle Ben got up and stretched. “Welcome home, Peter. How was your day?” the uncle asked with a smile. 

Peter smiled back. “It was great, but I have something really cool to tell you guys!” His aunt May curiously asked him, “What is it?”

“Well… it turns out I might be doing an internship with my idol, Otto Octavius!" Peter announced excitedly. “Peter, that’s wonderful!” May said, cheerfully feeling proud of her nephew at the moment. Peter opened his backpack and took out the permission sheet.

“The thing is, I need you guys to sign this sheet so I would have your permission for going there.” Ben took the sheet and looked at it thoroughly, “Sure thing, Peter. We’ll sign it in a bit and then give it back to you.” Ben said. “Sounds great, thanks!” Peter exclaimed. 

“No problem.” his uncle says smiling. Peter started to head downstairs to where his basement lied ahead but before he did, his uncle stopped him by having his hand put in his shoulder. “By the way, could you clean up your part of the basement? It’s kind of messy if you know what I mean?” Ben asked. 

Peter scratched the back of his neck, “I guess the Parker Pad could use some touch-up. I’ll start working on it.” His uncle smiled. “Glad to hear that,” Peter smiled back and ran downstairs past the boxes of old stuff his uncle and aunt had and landed on the couch on the other side taking a breath of relief because of him being home and being able to relax. 

“I’ll get to cleaning this place up later, but first I’m just going to relax.” Peter said to himself. He closed his eyes, planning on laying down, but a few seconds later he opened them again realizing he wasn't as tired as he thought. “Yeah I might as well do it now, no time like the present.” he said.

It took him about an hour to clean everything up but he was finally done. He felt satisfied with his work. “There!” He spoke, cleaning off a sweat from his forehead. “Now I can finally relax.” 

He went back to laying on the couch. In front of the couch there was a table and a tv, and grabbing the remote on the table before changing the channel to some cartoons. He was finally getting some relaxation before he was disrupted again, this time by his aunt. “Peter, me and Ben signed the sheet and I just wanted to give it back to you. ” She said handing it to Peter, who took it in his hand. “Also, will you be coming up for dinner?” she asked him which afterward, she left to go back upstairs. “Ok, I’ll come up!” Peter said loudly so she could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WHEW! Got that done with. With a couple of rewrites, I can finally say I don't hate this chapter. For anyone seeing this, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, tell me what you liked. If you absolutely hate it, tell me what's wrong. I always want to improve and believe I can improve myself. Anyways, I can't wait to do more, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story if you continue reading!**


	2. Meeting an Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets his soon to be mentor Otto.

The train to the South Street Seaport took a bit more than 1 hour to get there for his liking, but nevertheless, he finally managed to get there. It was nearly 7 PM by now. Peter got off the train and headed down the street to get to Horizon High. 

To make sure he could boost some confidence that he didn't have much, Peter repeated to himself the advice that Harry gave to him. “Stay calm and remember to expect any question, stay calm and remember to take account to expect any question.” He repeated to himself silently. He stopped when he got to Horizon High, being amazed by the sheer structural layout in itself. 

He just stood there to admire the building, but he got interrupted by a shout. “Hello! Are you Peter Parker by any chance?!" The shout belonged to a middle-aged man with orange hair. 

“Oh, hi!" Peter shouted back, "Yes! I'm Peter Parker. And, uh, you are?" 

“I’m the principal of this school. The name is Max Modell, but you can call me Max.” Max said, extending his hand politely to the young man. 

Peter smiled and shook it back. “Nice to meet you, Max. I’ve never really been in this part of New York, actually, this is my first time here. Horizon High looks more amazing than what it looked like online.” he told him. 

Max put his hand on the back of his neck and slightly scratched it. “Thank you, but anyway, I have to go. Otto will take you to where you will do his interview,” he said, at the moment Otto Octavius came into view. 

Peter was in awe of seeing him, his idol face to face. “Thanks, Max! I’ll take it from here, take care,” Otto said. 

Max nodded his head before he walked away, waving to Otto in doing so. “Thank you, and have a good night.” 

Otto waved back at the principal before turning to face the teenager. “So, I take it that you're the one who’s looking forward to be my apprentice?” 

Peter scratched the back of his neck in nervousness, but he still kept up his grin. “Yes, sir! I am. I didn’t know that you knew Mr. Harrington though.” 

Otto merely rolled his eyes at this. “He’s hard not to know, you should have seen him what he was like in college. Anyways, let’s go to the lab,” Otto said, leading the teen. 

Peter began to follow him. “So, what are you doing here? Being a science teacher I mean?” he asked the adult. 

“Max is an old friend of mine, he was honored to have me here. Especially with all I’ve accomplished. But enough about me, tell me a bit about yourself.” Otto wanted to know all while they were walking up the stairs. 

“Well, I live in Queens--” 

Otto moved his eyebrow up from this. “Queens, huh? Do you like it there?” 

Peter continued walking up the stairs and into the hallway as it led up. “Yeah, of course, i do, although sometimes I worry I won’t stay there.”

Being intrigued, Otto pressed him further. “What do you mean?” he asked in curiosity. Was he planning on moving out? 

Peter fidgeted his hands. “Well, my uncle and aunt lost their jobs and it’s been hard trying to survive with barely any money. I just don’t want to lose the home I grew up in, you know?” he briefly explained to him. 

Otto was quiet, he seemed like he was processing as to what he was told so by the young man. He just stayed quiet until they reached the lab. “Anyway, here we are here. Welcome to my lab, I set up everything on my own as you can tell.” Peter looked all across the room, everything looked straight and organized, just what Peter expected from someone like Otto.

“Did you forget what I did again, honey?” a voice called out from a room in the lab. In there came a woman sporting a white science coat, different to what Otto was wearing. 

Otto chuckled in slight embarrassment. “Sorry, dear, I couldn't help it. Peter this is my wife Nari. Nari, meet Peter.” Otto said, introducing them to each other. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Nari said, tapping her foot down on the floor while folding her arms. 

Otto waved his hands in mock defense. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just overexaggerating, but still, I did most of the work,"

“We all did split work into three, I took the tables, you took the equipment, and mom brought the chairs!” A voice called out from the other room. 

“Cindy, what did we say about yelling?” Nari called out in frustration as she put her hands on her hips. 

Cindy called back again. “Fine!" She proceeds to say something but from the far distance they don’t hear her.

Nari rolled her eyes, walking into the other room while Otto simply chuckled, nudging at Peter. “Kids, am I right?” Peter chuckled along despite feeling awkward about how he technically fell into that category. "Oh come on, you know I'm joking." 

Otto then sat down by a table on a chai. “Hey, Peter, why don’t you sit down? Let’s just relax a bit.” Peter had done so as he sat down across from him. He tried sitting comfortably, but wasn’t able to find the right position; switching from sitting straight down, to legs crossed, and back to straight down. 

“So, when are we doing the interview exactly?" Peter asked, as he tried to find some comfortable position to sit down at. 

Otto grabbed a coffee mug from the table and drank from it. “In time." he answered the boy. "But anyway, I just wanted to tell you about a funny coincidence. Your last name is Parker, and I actually knew someone with that name.” 

Peter fidgeted with his hands. “I guess Parker is a common last name, huh?” 

Otto took another sip. “I suppose, but the Parker I knew mentioned that he had a son named Peter.” 

Peter realized who Otto was talking about. He was talking about his father. “Wait… you knew my father?” he wanted to know this one. I mean, all he knew about his dad was everything that his aunt and uncle told him. He didn't get much on who he worked with. 

Otto smiled as he put down his mug. “Of course, your father was one of the brightest, right next to me of course. He introduced me to my future wife." he sighed, remembering the time when he heard the news of what happened to him. "It’s sad what happened to him, but I’m guessing it’s a sensitive topic so let's talk about something else. Do you want anything to eat?”

Peter's stomach growled just when that question was asked. What the hell. How does that even work? “I guess, so what do you have?” 

Otto went over to the other room to get something and when he came back, he saw Otto bringing an apple. “It’s a small treat. Good for geniuses, especially Newton.” Otto said, chuckling. 

Peter took a bite into the apple, savoring its sweet flavor. “Thanks.” 

Otto went back to sit. “No problem at all. So, who are you staying with? Your guardians?” he asked.

“My Aunt May and Uncle Ben, they always pushed me to pursue my passion for science.” Peter answered. Otto frowned and looked away. “What’s wrong?” Peter asked concerningly. 

“What? Nothing, hey, so do you want to do that interview?” 

Peter found this odd. But nevertheless he pulled his phone out to go over the notes he and Harry made. “Sure, just need to go over some things,” he said. 

“Sure, I don’t want to pressure you,” Otto said, feeling confident in doing the interview. Peter took a deep breath and put his phone away. Otto cleared his throat, “First off, why do you want this apprenticeship?” 

Peter scratched the back of his neck. “Well, you were one of my biggest idols, and I got the chance to work with you, so it felt like a great opportunity.” 

Otto gave him a thumbs-up, “Going good so far, second, why should I mentor you?”

Peter tapped his fingers together. “Well, I think I would be useful around. I have basic knowledge in handling chemicals, I’ve never failed any of my labs, and I am good at managing my time to the point of getting something done fast pretty easily,” 

Otto interlaced his fingers together, which worried Peter a bit. “You start Monday,” he said, holding his hand out. 

Surprised but happy, Peter goes to shake his hand with a grin. “Wait, that was the interview?” he asked, now remembering that not even a minute passed from this. That went too quick. 

Otto smiled. , “I’m usually -- well not usually -- definitely good at telling character, and you seem like a fine young gentleman who I can trust.” 

Peter lets go and pulls out his phone so he could text his friends that he got the internship. “So, should I head out?” Peter asked Otto.

“Only if you want to. I could show you some stuff before you go?” Otto said. 

“Of course!” Peter said ecstatically. Otto walked into the other room with Peter following, and inside he saw a girl that he assumed was Cindy, controlling a set of robotic arms and moving something into a container. 

“Cindy, how’s the move going?” She gave him the thumbs up and continued working on it. 

“What is it?” Peter asked curiously. 

Cindy looked up. “It’s a spider.”

Peter tries to look inside of it but isn’t able to get a clear view. “No really, what is it?” 

Otto grabs a tablet and shows him a spider. “This, Peter, is a spider that is genetically altered. It was sent to us by General Techtronics Corporation to perform some tests on.” Otto explained. 

“Wait, why? Why does that exist?” Otto put down the tablet, “Well, I could tell you but you would have to be killed, if you're in the mood for it." They both started laughing until Otto suddenly stopped. “I’m not joking by the way, this can actually kill you. "

Peter stopped laughing at that moment, being slightly intimidated before Cindy rolled her eyes, “Dr. Dad, your jokes aren’t funny.” 

Peter saw what seemed to be a robot on the side of the room, “Hey, what’s that?” 

Otto moves over to it, as he put his hand on it. “This--” he hit a switch that caused a garbled sound to come out of it. “--Is a piece of junk I regret putting effort into.” 

Peter laughed before feeling a buzz, he grabbed his phone and looked at a text. 

MJ 7:36 P.M  
Good job! Also, your aunt and uncle told me to text you to come home, they need you for something.

Peter put it back in his pocket. “Sorry, I have to go home now. Thank you so much, I can’t wait to start!” Peter exclaimed, leaving with a smile on his face. 

“Bye, Peter! He’s such a nice kid, isn’t he Nari?” 

Nari still rolled her eyes. ''Sure, he is." 

"Uh…" Otto blinked. "Something wrong? Wait, is this still about taking the credit for the lab?" his wife didn't answer him, but rather started to walk away. "Oh come on! I was just kidding! I swear!" Nari started to walk away. "Ok fine, next time I'll give you credit as well!" she was still walking away. "So, you still mad?! You gonna stop?" she still didn't answer him. "I'll take that you'll be done very soon!" 

Cindy rolled her eyes at the antics. "Oh brother…" she murmured before she went back to work. 

*

Peter got home an hour later, he yawned as he opened the door. He noticed the lights were off, something that put him off. “Hello?" he called out, hoping to see if anyone could answer him. 

The lights suddenly turned on, as he saw his aunt, uncle, MJ and Harry who all shouted. “Good job at getting an internship!” 

Peter was startled by it and fell down the ground. “I knew we shouldn’t have done that, he isn’t really a fan of surprises.” Aunt May claimed before she helped Peter get up.

“Why? You didn’t have to do this. I could have just gotten home, went to sleep, and wake up for the next day, why this?” Peter asked, still trying to process what happened while noticing they went all out, getting decorations and even made cake. 

Ben took a piece of cake and handed it to Peter. “Well, we just wanted to give you something that would surprise you and make you happy considering how we haven’t really had something like this in months.” 

Peter gave a soft smile. “I appreciate it, but -- wait, you didn’t buy any of this did you?” he asked, hoping they didn't actually waste their money just for this. 

Ben shook his head. “It was MJ’s idea, she went out and bought all this.” MJ waved at Peter. 

Peter sighed and bit into the cake. “Wait, we can eat the cake now, right?” he asked, hoping they actually would. 

MJ smiled. “You were always allowed to eat the cake, we just didn’t want you to.” 

Harry pointed at Peter with two fingers darting at each other back and forth, seeming like he waited a little bit longer. 

Uncle Ben went into the living room and called out, “Hey, you all can come to eat out here! We can watch a movie or something!” 

This had Peter, MJ, and Harry go out in the living room, leaving Aunt May at the table, “I’ll just eat out here. If they get crumbs all over the couch, I’m talking to Ben about changing the conditions of movie nights.”

First off, if you read the original first chapter and are confused by some things that seemed to be added, I rewrote it so this chapter continues in a different way, So I finally got to the part where I get to introduce Otto! If you are confused about Otto being Cindy’s father, he’s actually her step-father. I just wanted to mention this so I don’t get butchered in the replies. I took inspiration for my version of Otto from the comics, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man PS4 and you might have noticed some of those aspects.  
The next chapter will be the moment you’ve probably been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, if you read the original first chapter and are confused by some things that seemed to be added, I rewrote it so this chapter continues in a different way, So I finally got to the part where I get to introduce Otto! If you are confused about Otto being Cindy’s father, he’s actually her step-father. I just wanted to mention this so I don’t get butchered in the replies. I took inspiration for my version of Otto from the comics, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man PS4 and you might have noticed some of those aspects.  
The next chapter will be the moment you’ve probably been waiting for.


End file.
